The Alpha, The Hot Head and The Human
by blondie134
Summary: What happens when Bella moves back home to be with her father and gets imprinted on by two wolves and finds out she has two soulmates.   Sam/Paul/Bella...Dominant and possesive Paul and Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all of the votes so this is the story that had the most votes. So I hope that you all like it. By the way if the story you did vote for didn't win…don't worry it will made into a story later this month…Promise because I actually want to see where I can take them. Also I will need a Beta, so if any one wants to then just send me a message. Charlie and Bella are both Native American and Billy is Charlie's brother and NOT in a wheel chair.**

*Bella's POV*

I can remember when I was a little girl being told by my mother, Renee that she would always love me. Well, that was a fucking lie because if that were true, than I would not be sat on a plane heading back to the little Town of La Push to live with my father again. I should properly explain, well you see it all started when my parents Charlie and Renee Swan got a divorce, I was five at the time and never quite understood that my parents were separating, it wasn't until we, meaning me and my Mother were moving to Florida that I knew that it was permanent. I can still remember the look on my father face when I left, it was heartbreaking, he was always my favourite parent mainly because I was his little angel. Anyway so after we moved my mother starts dating this guy, Phil. Now there was nothing wrong with him in fact I loved him, he was like my second father. Always looking out for me and taking care of me, which now you look at it, was a job that my mother should of being doing but no she was too busy taking drugs.

I think it was the fact that her marriage with Dad had failed but ever since we moved she had been either drunk or too high to know what was going on. I mean she even went as far as sleeping with other men to get the stuff.

I think that's why I loved Phil so much because he only stayed with my mother because of me, I mean he knew about the drugs and alcohol, he even knew about the sex but still stayed because he didn't want to leave me with her. She was so stupid and in-considerate of what she was doing with her life I had, had enough of it. So that's why I had been saving up a small trust fund of money ever since I was fourteen, I planned to leave her when I turned seventeen…which just so happened to be yesterday.

Even though I hate my birthday with a living passion, I had actually wanted this one to come, just so I could leave. I had woken up to Phil sat on my bed with a big smiling face and a twinkle in his eyes, he whished my Happy Birthday. I can remember grumbling under my breath about how birthday's suck. He laughed in response and handed me and small box. I just sat and looked at it, when the curiosity got the better of me and finally opened it to reveal. A beautiful diamond necklace, it was simple…like me. I thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and looked truly happy for the first time in four years but I knew that my birthday was not just the reason, see because I am leaving, I told Phil that he could leave as well. So today he was finally going to hand the divorce papers to Renee and then in his words "Get the fuck out of her life". Even thought he was leaving my mother, he promised to stay in touch with me by email and phone calls, I was his little princess. After I got dressed, I walked downstairs and was faced with the scene of my mother strung out cold on the sofa. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen ready to have the breakfast Phil had made.

After eating he drove me to the airport this morning and gave me and hug and a kiss on the head and told me to be good, to which I had laughed. As I walked to the gate to board the plane, I turned around and gave him one last look through my teary eyes, even though he is this big butch baseball player, I saw him with a few tears threatening to leave his eyes. I gave him a nod and walked away leaving my old life behind.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the stewardess telling me to put my seatbelt on because we were about to descend. I let out a small gasp…had it really been five hours. Bloody hell. So I fastened my seatbelt and rested my head against the window.

The landing was really smooth and passed quite quickly. I got off the plane fast and practically ran to get my luggage. I was so excited I was finally getting to see my father even after all of these years. I knew that he was waiting for me in the airport because I had rang him last week and practically screamed at him down the phone that I was coming home. So after collecting my bags I walked through the airport until I finally caught sight of my father. I squealed and ran toward him. When I was about a meter away he realised it was me and opened his arms for me. I dropped my bags and jumped on him, he wrapped me up in a big hug, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my head.

"Welcome home, angel" He whispered in my ear using his old nickname for me.

"Hey daddy, I missed you" I whispered back and felt him tighten his hold on me.

We just stood there for a few minutes until Dad released his hold on me and let me down. I stood up to my full height of a tiny five foot. He reached down and stroked my cheek.

"You have grown up so much, you are beautiful" He said and I blushed because I didn't really think I was, I mean to me I was pretty plain looking with me brown hair that had a slight curl to it, my chocolate brown eyes, my button nose and my slightly out of proportion lips.

"Still got that blush…I see" He says with a chuckle. I nod and blush even more.

"Right…well let's get you back and settled in because…I know for a fact that your Uncle Billy and Jake want to see you and have threatened me if I didn't bring you round today". He said. I let out a giggle and nodded because I too really wanted to see them to.

The drive back to La Push was one filled with stories. We were laughing and joking around when Dad asked the question I had been avoiding.

"So how is your mother" He said with his head straight forward concentrating on the road because…well he is a cop.

"She is…well…how…she always is…you know" I said lying really badly, I mean my dad never knew of what my mother did in her spare time because it would tear him apart.

"Oh…okay, so I was thinking how about we go to Uncle Billy's now and then we can go back home and unpack and watch a movie or something". He said glancing at me. I nodded.

"Sounds good, you know I really missed you dad" I said and it was true I did miss him like crazy.

"I know…I missed you too, Angel" He said as we pulled up into Uncle Billy's House which just so happened to be down the street from ours. When I got out of the truck, and walked to the door I could hear laughing.

"Just Jake's friends no need to worry" Dad said with a chuckle. I nodded and walked up the porch. Just as I was about to open the door someone on the other side beat me too it. The door opened to reveal Uncle Billy. He had a massive smile on his face, he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh God, I missed you so much, bells" He said to me as he hugged the living daylights out of me.

"Me too, Uncle Billy…so much" I say smiling. He released after Dad started to complain about been stood out in the cold. So we both turned to him and told him to get over it, to which he started grumbling about being left out, I was about to make a smart remark when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey…Dad what is taking you soon long, you have been answering the door for about ten minutes." I turned and looked at the intruder. I gasped at the sight of him.

"Hey Jake" I say moving out of Uncle Billy's embrace.

He looked shocked when he saw me.

"Bell's…is that you" He said and I nodded and ran into his arms and embraced him and as soon as I come into contact with him do I realise how hot he is, temperature wise.

"Yea…it's me". He pulled me back to look at me and only then did I take in his appearance. His hair was cut short and was sort of spiked up, his facial features were more manly and rough looking but not in a bad way because he looked gorgeous, but the most different part of him was his body, I know that I am his cousin but Oh My God.

"Jake…you…your hot". I stammer to say and he laughs.

"I know" He says cockily and this time it's my turn to laugh.

"You know…what I mean" I say. He was going to say something when all of a sudden, we hear a voice that says.

"YO, Jake what is taking so long?"

"That just my friends…do you want to meet them" He says. I nod my head because what is the worst that could happen…Oh how wrong I was.

"Sure"

"Okay…don't be worried they don't bite". He said laughing at his own joke.

He took hold of my hand and we all walked in to the living room, we being Me, Jake, Uncle Billy and Dad.

When we entered the room, I was confronted by four huge guys. (Seth, Collin, Brady and Quil haven't phased…yet).

"Awww, look how small she is" I hear someone say. I turn to look at then but when I look at them they all had smiles on them until they noticed that my hand was in Jake's and then two of them started to growl softly.

I looked at Jake in surprise he just started staring at the two men who were growling.

"Jake…aren't you going to introduce me" I say sweetly, causing the two who didn't growl to laugh softly.

"Oh…right sorry, Guys this is Bella my cousin" When he said that they all smiled again and nodded, he carried on "Bella…this is Jared" He said pointing too the one who made the comment about my height, he gave me a big smile and a small wave. "This is Embry" He said indicating to the other one who laughed he gave me a smile and a nod. "This is Paul" He said pointing to one of the ones who growled, when I looked at him, I felt half complete, I mean he was so handsome and I could get lost in his eyes forever "Ahem, Bella this is Sam" When I looked at him two things happened , the being that as soon as I looked away I could hear Paul growling again at not having my attention on him anymore, and the second thing was when I looked in to Sam's eyes I felt complete like nothing else matter just the two handsome boys…no wait men before me.

"Oh shit" I heard Embry say.

"I know…the first imprint of the Pack" I heard Jared say back.

**So that is the first chapter of my new story…now I want you to tell me what you think and for all of my other readers for my other story…I just wanted to thank you for the votes and that I will do all three stories eventually. Also this story WILL be different from Two Wolves One Imprint. X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews they mean the world to me and story. **

**I know I have been letting Two Wolves, One Imprint slip but I promise I have the WHOLE weekend so I will update on either Saturday or Sunday. Now this chapter is most just explaining the whole wolf…imprint thing, I know that it's boring but it will get better. On with the story. **

*Bella's POV*

After Jared's comment, I froze. Imprint, what the hell did that mean?

I turned to face Jake only to hear those two growls again at not having my attention.

"Imprint, what's an imprint" I say slowly making sure I get the right name.

"Ummmm, I am sorry. I didn't catch that" Jake said but thing was I knew he was lying because I knew that I was a bad liar but, My God Jake was awful and he knew it.

"I said, what is an imprint". I repeated slowly as if I was talking to a child.

"I do-" Jake started to reply to me when Uncle Billy cut him off.

"Look, Jake for the sake of the rest of us…shut up" He said with a smile making me give a small giggle causing Paul and Sam to start purring, I looked at them in question and they both gave me a breathtaking smiles, I felt my heart stop. Wait a minute why was I having these feelings for two guys I only meet about few minutes age? Wow, this is crazy.

I was brought out of my thoughts my Uncle Billy coughing. I turned and my Boys started growling again…wait "My Boys" where the fuck did that come from?

"Bella…I think we have a few things to discuss" He said indicating from me to sit down on the sofa. I nodded and made my way across the sofa, I planned on sitting next to Jake who had moved to sit at the end of the couch that Sam and Paul were sat on (Embry and Jared were sat on the other). Just as I was about a step from sitting down I feel two big strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me on to the sofa. It all happened so fast that by the time I looked up I was sat in between Sam and Paul. I started to get up and move but was push back by their strong arms and silence with two ferocious growls. I struck back in my chair as I felt their hands stroke up and down my arms giving me goose bumps, all the while purring like cats.

Uncle Billy coughed again finally getting are attention.

"Right well, I guess we should start. Well Bella, sweetheart can you remember when you were little and we would hold a campfire and we would tell the tribe's stories" He said looking at me waiting for an answer, I nodded because I could remember them, I mean my father used to drill them into my head until I knew them off by heart. "Okay, well, the stories, there true" He said and I froze…what the fuck dose he mean that there true? The only thing I kept thinking was the fact that my Uncle Billy was saying that the five boys around me turned into wolves. My Dad seemed to notice my confusion and said "Yes, Bells he means what he said, the boys turn into wolves to protect the tribe". I still couldn't get my head around it, but I guess growing up with the stories helped because if it were any all person they would believe that the boys were going around harming the people. After hearing the stories, I knew that they were only protecting us.

"I just can't believe it, I mean its so crazy" I say slowly they all nod and give me small smiles.

"So, you except me, I mean us?" Jake says with a whisper, I look over to him and give him a smile, I then got up to give him a hug but get pushed down by Sam and Paul who, some how knew what I was going to do, they started growling again. Now I get the whole growling thing because I mean, they are wolves but I don't get why they feel the NEED to growl. Uncle Billy obviously sensed what was wrong.

"Right…Bells now you know the whole the boys are wolves thing, you should know the second part" He said and I nodded and he continued "Well apart of being a wolf is when you imprint" He looked at me and I still looked confused. "Imprinting is where TWO wolves find the one, you imprint be looking into the eyes of your soul mate, I mean, you know its her because your whole world changes, in the blink of an eyes, all the strings that were holding you to the world break and the only thing holding you down is her, are you following me so far". I nod slowly. I mean how hard could it be to get its soul mates. Wait, did he say Two wolves?.

"Wait, did you say TWO wolves" He smiled and nodded.

"Yep, it seems that the two wolves will share the imprint and NOT feel threatened because they are like, hmmm, how do I phase this, like they will work like clock work, like one, all in perfect harmony" I nod. Okay, I get it now, I guess it helps the wolves, you know, gives them something to look forward to come home to, knowing that your soul mate was at home waiting for you.

"Okay, I get but why are you telling me this?" I say confessed again.

"Well , it seems that Sam and Paul imprinted on you" He said and with that the room plunged into silence. I just froze…I mean what the hell are you suppose to say, or do for that matter. I know that I only just met them but I you that I couldn't deny the imprint because I knew it who tear them apart because we are…*Gulp* Soul Mates, I also knew that if I was away from them for a long time I would hate every living second of it. I just knew I wouldn't be able to survive without them.

"Bella, Sweetie, are you, okay?" I hear Jake say snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

I just nodded, trying to find me voice. Finally I found it.

"So, you really imprinted on me?" I say to both Sam and Paul, who up until this point had stayed quite. They both nodded. "Yes, we have, Baby" Sam said, bringing his hand up to my face and started to stroke it he leant in and kissed my cheek. I felt a spark, sort of like a tingle.

"How about you?" I say looking at Paul who was staring into my eyes with so much intensity. He nodded and said. "Of course, babe" He said and with that he kissed me on my other cheek. I shivered at having contact with Both of my imprints, God that felt weird to say, Good weird, not bad weird. "So you accept the Imprint?" Sam said in a gruff voice. I nodded. "Yes, because I don't think I could deny it" I say and move my tiny hands in to their giant ones. I felt whole for once in my life. They both purred and smiled, also they moved closer to me which I didn't think was possible.

"Can, I ask a question?" I say wanting to know more about the whole mating thing.

"Sure, angel" Dad said from where he was stood leant against the door.

"What's with the purring?" After I said this Embry and Jared burst out laughing. I hear My Boy's growl at them. They both shrink back in there seats.

"Well, from what I can gather the purring is when the wolves show their imprint that they are happy with them, also it can be used to calm their imprints down as well". I nodded.

"Also whilst we are here, I just wanted to warn you that well especially when wolves imprint they become VERY dominant and possessive, so please be careful when you are around Jake you don't want to anger them, also you will have the hardest time out of all the imprints because Sam is the Alpha of the Pack and Paul is his Beta, so please again be careful." Dad said warning me and I nodded and looked over at Jake who was scowling. I let out a giggle but came out as a yawn. I didn't realise how tried I was, I mean I was on a plane earlier today and got very little sleep last night, so I guess it was catching up with me.

"Bells, I think you NEED to go to bed" Jake said to me softly.

I shook my head because I wanted to stay up with my imprints. I heard two growls from my boys.

"No, Isabella, BED, NOW" Sam said in a growl that meant he was leaving no room for an argument. I squealed when I was suddenly hoisted up into Paul's arms, bridal style. I whined at not wanting to leave. When Paul whispered in my ear too low for anyone but me and Sam, I stopped whining. "Babe, you will go to bed now because if you don't, then Sam and I will NOT hesitate to punish you". I nodded my head in an okay motion because lets face it I didnt want to find out what "punishment" was. As Paul walked out of the room, I managed to say goodbye to everyone, when we walked past my Dad, he looked like he was going to hug me when he stopped, I looked up at him in confusion. "I would hug you but, I don't fancy getting beaten up tonight by Sam and Paul" I understood and nodded.

The next thing I knew I was in my room being laid on my bed. Both of my Boys were sat on my bed, stroking my legs.

"Right, baby we want you to go to sleep and tomorrow, we are going to come round with the rest of the Pack and explain things in a bit more detail" Sam said. I nodded my head.

"We are going to get Charlie, to check on you in an hour and see if you are asleep and you better be or at least trying because you don't want to find out what happens if you aren't" Paul said, moving his hand up to stroke my face. I have never felt so loved. I mean the way they looked at me, it was like I am the most precious person on their lives, it was almost too much too handle. So I nodded. They kissed my cheek and left the room.

When they left I felt incomplete. Bloody Hell is this what its going to feel like. So I sighed and got changed into my PJ's, from the suitcase that was in my room, how the hell I don't know but I knew that I would unpack tomorrow.

After I got changed and got into bed, I fell asleep. Thinking of how much my life had changed in just a few hours, all I knew was that I was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Ahhhh…done…Finally. You have no idea how hard it was to write this fucking chapter because I just couldn't get it right…so please tell me what you think and also what you want to see as well. X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews they mean the world to me.**

**I would also like to thanks every one for the support and just to say that your guys ROCK x**

**By the way I know that this one is short but bare with me. Also this has some friendship fluff in it.**

When I woke the next morning, the events of yesterday came crashing down around me. It felt so surreal that two guys I met only hours ago, were suppose to be my soul mates. I knew that most girls in my position would run and jump into their arms, but I wasn't going too and they needed to know that. I knew that before I could let them in and tell them about my past, I had to trust them. Speaking of two certain handsome men, I remembered that they said that they were going to come round today and have a chat. I knew straight away it wasn't going to be a chat about pleasantries but about the situation we were in.

After a few minutes of just sitting in my bed I decided to get up. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I decided that just because they were my soul mates, I wasn't going to dress up for them, so I chose some slacks and a white top.

I brushed my hair and placed it in a messy bun, missing a few strands out that fell and framed my face. I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth out with mouth wash. I looked in the mirror and after finally deeming myself ready, I walked down stairs.

I walked through the empty living room and into the kitchen. My Father was sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. When I walked in he placed his paper on the table and looked up and smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Hey angel" He said handing me a hot steaming cup of coffee. I nodded my head in thanks. "Hey" I said, sitting down on the chair sat opposite my Father. "How are you? Taking this, I mean." He said to me quietly. I sighed.

"I don't know, I mean I accept the fact that they are my soul mates. but I don't think I am ready for a relationship just yet" I say in reply, he nods in understanding.

"Good, as long as you accept the fact that they have imprinted on you, because if you didn't then, well that would have been a problem but, coming from a father's view, I am glad that you are not rushing into this". He said in all honesty. I smiled at his protectiveness.

We ate the breakfast that Dad had made and what shocked me the most was the fact that it was actually, dare I say, edible. I had offered to wash up considering the fact that he had made it but he wouldn't have any of it. So while Dad washed up, I went into the living room, turned the TV on and sat down. I was sitting, watching TV for about half an hour, when the door bell rang. I stood up shakily, because I knew who would be behind the door.

I knew that I couldn't run either because they probably would be able to track me down, so like my father used to say to me, you have to face your fears. I walk to the door, expecting it to be Sam and Paul, imagine my shock when I opened the bloody door and find that it was Jared and Embry instead.

I just stood there like an idiot, with my mouth hung open. They both noticed my facial expression and started to laugh.

"What, did you except us to be Sam and Paul?" Embry asked me while smiling. I nodded my head dumbly.

"Yes, yes I did. Not that I don't want you two here but, what are you doing here?" I said trying to look behind them, the key word is trying, to see if Paul and Sam were watching this and laughing at my expense. Like I said though, I was trying because, well, I am a very little person.

Jared noticed what I was doing and started to laugh again, I pouted at him. "Short stuff, I can tell you now that you aren't even going to be able to see over my shoulder, so don't try". He said. "It's not my fault, I'm so short". "We know" They said together. "Good, as long as if that is clear" I say pouting again.

"No, we mean that there is an ACTUAL reason as to why you are so short, but Sam and Paul will explain that to you" Embry said to me, I just nodded my head not quite getting it. "So, are you going to let us in?" Jared said looking down at me. I nodded and stepped to the side to let them in.

"So why are you here?" I asked them. "You don't remember, we came round here to talk about the Pack with Paul and Sam" Jared said to me sitting one of the sofas. "Oh yea" I said, remembering Sam saying that to me. "Wait, so where are Sam and Paul?" "They are on Patrol but told us to come over and keep you company until they come around in the afternoon" Embry said to me as he sat next to me on the sofa.

Dad walked through the door in his Uniform. "Hey guys" He said to Embry and Jared, who nodded and said hey back. "Angel, I've got to go to work, so I will be back later tonight, behave" He said and kissed my head as he walked out. I heard the door shut and the car start.

I sighed and turned to Embry and Jared. "So, what do you two want to do, until Sam and Paul get here?" I could see Embry eyeing up the X-box game console. I sighed and smiled. "Typical boy" "You want to play?" I ask with a smirk.

They both nodded. So I stood up, picked up Halo 3 and placed it in the console. Then I picked up the controllers and sat down. I turned turned to handed Jared and Embry the controllers as they looked at me with there mouths wide open.

"What?" "You picked out Halo" Jared said to me, I nodded me head. "Yes, So?" "I don't know any girl that can play Halo" I nodded my head. "Well, I can" I say and started playing the game.

About two hours later, after I had completely beat their asses, they were just sitting there in shock. "That's not fair, no one can be that hot and play Halo" Embry said in a fit while pouting. I just shook my head and started laughing because he looked like a toddler who couldn't get his way.

I turned to Jared and asked "Is he always a sore loser, when he loses?" He laughed. "Yes, but to be fair, he is also a sore winner as well" He said and I laughed again.

Anyway, after Embry had excepted that he had lost, we decided to watch a movie until My Boys came. We ended up watching The Hangover. I was sitting in between Jared and Embry, at some point, I guess I got tired because I laid my head on Jared shoulder. I felt him tense up, but he didn't push my head away or anything. I was so comfy that I started to fall asleep, Just as I was drifting off into dream land, I was woken up by My Boys arrival.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Sam bellowed.

Shit.

Hmmmmm, so what is going to happen?

Well, you just are going to have to wait to find out aren't you?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and make my day x


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they keep my going, now you will all be happy to know that "Two Wolves One Imprint", will start back up by the weekend, promise. Also my new story "We Dance On", will be posted later on today or tomorrow, it's a Step Up 3D story, so check it out. So, enough of my blabbering, on with the story x**

*Sam's POV*

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" I bellowed. I knew that I had scared the shit out of Isabella, but I had every right. I mean, she is OUR imprint, and here she is snuggling up to Jared and Embry, our pack brothers, no less.

"I am going to repeat the question. What the fuck is going on?" I say again, a lot calmer this time because I can see that our Angel is not hurt or in danger. I look at Isabella and see that she had shrunk into the sofa. Seeing her like that made her look even tinier than she actually was.

"Not…nothi…nothing was going on. I swear." Jared stutters like a little school girl. I heard Paul chuckle next to me at the fact that Jared nearly pissed himself in fear.

"Sam, calm down. I just feel asleep." I hear our Angel say softly.

"We don't care! You are OURS! You belong to us. They shouldn't of touched you without OUR permission." I heard Paul growl next to me.

"Sam, mate, we didn't mean too. After She fell asleep, she moved slightly and fell onto Jared's shoulder, I swear" Embry says.

"Please, it's true" I heard My Baby say, I could hear the pleading tone in her voice, so I decided to reassess the situation, and maybe I.., no…we did jump to conclusions, because let's face it, they weren't making out or anything, she was just sleeping.

I looked at Paul and he nodded at me and we both sighed. I turned back to the three of them.

"Fine, but DON'T let it happen again." I growl. Embry and Jared both nodded their heads like good little boys. I looked at Isabella and saw that she is just sitting there, staring blankly at the coffee table and hasn't said anything. I also notice that Paul is watching her as well.

"Why don't you two go help Jake with Patrol?" I say to dumb and dumber, they nodded their heads rapidly and scrambled off the sofa and out the door, but not before shouting goodbye to Isabella, causing me and Paul to growl again.

Once we heard the door slam shut, we both let out a growl and stalked towards Our Angel. We seated ourselves on the coffee table, so that we are facing her. She still had her head down, so as gentle as Paul could, he lifted her head up, so she was looking at us.

"What's wrong, Babe" Paul asked softly.

"I'm not a possession! I don't belong to you two, I am my own person" She said strongly finally looking us in the eye. Her comment causes our inner wolves' heads to rise at the thought that, this precious Angel in front of us, doesn't belong to us. So we both started growling.

"You see, that is where you are wrong, baby, because you do belong to us. You are OURS!" I growled as I tried my best to keep my temper down, but it's getting harder and harder.

"No, I am not, and you certainly can't tell every one of my friends that they can't touch me without your permission."

"Yes, we can." Paul said through gritted teeth, and with that his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately and possessively. I smirked when I saw her surrender and melt into their kiss. So I moved myself, so I was sat next to her on the sofa. I moved her hair off her neck, it fell down her back in a cascade of brown curls. I then started to trail kisses up and down her neck, before I found a point that seemed to drive her wild. I started to suck vigorously on that spot causing a red mark to appear on her neck, marking her as OURS. I pulled back, at the same time as Paul and Isabella broke away from each other, she was panting and looked flushed. I notice Paul looking at her neck and the mark I had made, his eyes darkened slightly. He turned, looked at me and smirked. She seemed to notice that we were looking at her neck so she, tenderly picked up her hand and moved it so it covered her new mark. Her eyes widened when she felt the tender flesh.

"You MARKED me" She said.

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining when I did it, now did you?" I said looking at her.

She blushed at the comment.

"Aww, OUR poor baby" Paul said.

She glared at us, well tried too, but just ended up looking like an angry little kitten.

"Stop mocking me!" She said and started to get up. We knew that she was going to walk right out the door and out of our lives.

We both sighed and decided to take a more serious approach because we wouldn't be able to survive if she left.

"Look Baby, we don't mean to be this possessive and dominant, it is just how we are as wolves. We expect submission from our imprints" I say as soft as I can slightly pleading with her, so she doesn't leave. It seems to work because she sits back down and sighs softly taking our giant rough hands into her small smooth dainty ones.

"Look, I get that you can't help yourselves, really I do. It's just…I don't want to jump straight into a full blown relationship right away. I haven't even been with anyone in that way yet, so I don't want to give it up to two random guys that I hardly know" She said to us, we both nodded, completely understanding what she was talking about. I was going to say to her that we completely knew what she was talking about, when a comment she said earlier struck me. She said that she didn't want to give "it" away to two random guys, I knew what "it" meant. It would seem that our little Angel is a virgin. My inner wolf started to purr in delight at the thought that Paul and I would be the only two guys ever to enter her. I knew that Paul was happy as well because he too was purring.

"Babe, let's gets this straight, are you a virgin?" Paul asked bluntly, because we needed to hear her say it.

She looked down, so I reached my hand out and lifted her head up. She looked into our eyes and nodded slowly causing us to purr even more.

"Baby, you have no idea how much that means to us. Although I'm sorry to say that we are only going to get worse, as now we know that you are a virgin and no man has ever and will never touch you, sexually that is" I explained to her as my hand stroked her cheek, she seemed to relax.

She sighed.

"Fine, but I want you BOTH to know that I am not ready to give it up just yet, okay?" She says. We both sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Babe we understand, and just so you know, we will NEVER go to another woman for sex" Paul explained to her. It's true, now that we have found our princess, we're never going to let her go.

She sighed and smiled at us.

"Good, I really do want to get to know you both, so why don't you stay and we can watch a movie." She suggested to us. We looked at each us and nodded.

"Sure Babe." Paul said and moved off the coffee table and sat down on the other side of Isabella.

Just as we were getting comfy, I said "By the way baby, if you ever answer us back while in front of the pack, we WILL have to punish you." I said looking at Paul who nodded back. She whimpered and nodded.

"Okay, I understand." She said playing with our hands.

"Good Girl." Paul said kissing her on the forehead, while I kissed her on the cheek.

We turned the DVD on to play and we wrapped her in our arms and in that moment I knew that everything would be perfect…boy was I wrong.

**I know I didn't say it in the beginning but I would like to give massive thanks to Kouga's Older Woman, who is in fact my Beta, I fucking love her.**

**Kouga's Older Woman here, you're welcome and love you too!**

**P.S. The whole "Why she is small thing" is going to be explained in the next chapter.**

**Review…Review…Review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey…I am back sorry for the long wait, all I can say is that course work is a BITCH and I hate it but if I want to pass the course then I kind of have too do the dam thing. So I hope this makes up for it and I hope you enjoy the chapter. By the way I know that this story is slow paced but this chapter needs to happen for it to all make sense, but after this one thing's will start to happen.**

**P.S. Thanks to my fucking awesome Beta Kouga's Older Woman, I couldn't do this with out her xX.**

*Bella's POV*

I woke up to the fucking beeping of my alarm. I decided that it would be pointless to go back to sleep, so I reached over the bed and hit the top of the clock to stop that horrible sound. When the sound stopped, I sat up and just thought about how much my life had changed. I mean, it had been three days since Paul and Sam had imprinted on me and to be honest, life couldn't be better. I was actually growing to love living here. I loved the quite life of living in La Push and I also loved how close Me and my Dad had become. Even when I was little and my mother and I were still living here, we were never this close.

For the past few nights, I have been having nightmares. They are just like I used to have back when I lived with my Mother but this time things have been different because instead of being left alone to deal with them, my dad has come and pulled me into his arms and rocked me until I would fall asleep. He would softly sing old Tribal songs in my ear.

I was pulled out of my musings by the voice of my Father. "BELLS, YOU NEED TO HURRY UP. WE NEED TO GET GOING!"

I scrambled out of bed, knowing what we were doing today. we were going to Uncle Billy's to get some answers about this whole imprint thing.

I rushed to get dressed and a quick brush of my hair and teeth, consequently not using the same brush. Before I left the bedroom, I realized that that I needed to move my dirty clothes to the wash basket. I moved to pick up the pile but found out that I couldn't, I mean what the hell. How could I not pick up a pile of fucking clothes? It's like I lost all of my strength. After five failed attempts at trying to pick up the washing, I gave up.

I ran down stairs, not tripping, thankfully, and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. I decided that I wouldn't mention the whole "I couldn't pick up my clothes" thing because he would just think that I am being a girl about it.

He looked up when I entered, placed the newspaper on the table and smiled at me.

"Hey Baby Girl, are you ready?"

"Yeah…I'm ready, let's go, I want to see Jake!" I said slightly excited, okay slightly is an understatement but I feel like I haven't seen him in ages, seeing as we haven't really talked since I came back because of the whole "Imprinting on Bella" thing. So I was excited as hell.

"Okay, then let's go" He said as he stood up and grabbed the keys. I nodded and followed after him.

After a short drive, we had finally arrived at the Black residence.

I practically ran out of the car and into Jake's arms. He had been out on the front porch waiting when we arrived.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Jakey" I said whilst being crushed into his chest. I tried to savour the hug because I knew that the minute Sam and Paul were back then I wouldn't be able to be around him in this way because they get really possessive and jealous.

We pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Right…well as much as I love this whole get together, can we please go in because it's freaking freezing out here." Charlie said, well more like complained in my ear.

Well anyway, we nodded, then we all walked inside. When we got through the hallway and into the living room we were greeted by Uncle Billy. I walked over and gave him a big hug. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Uncle Billy"

"Hey Princess" He said back to me.

I pulled back and sat on the sofa, looking at him with an expectant look. He sighed and smiled because he knew what I was here for.

"Right…well, let's get this over with then". I looked around and realized that my imprints weren't here. I felt a small pang in my heart, that they couldn't be bothered to show up.

Uncle Billy sensed this and said. "Don't worry, they wanted to be here more than anything. I thought it might be best that they aren't here, because you would get distracted. Plus, it's their turn for patrol, they will be here in a few hours after they finish". I just smiled and nodded at the thought of my imprints being near me. He gave a small chuckle when he noticed the dreamy look, I had going on. I decided to be really mature…yeah right, and stick my tongue out at him, Causing him to roll his eyes at me like some teenager.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Okay…Kids, can we please get on with this" Dad said as he sat down on the sofa opposite me, whilst Jake sat next to me, I smiled when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry" Uncle Billy and I said at the same time, causing us to smile at each other again. It's times like this which make me wonder how he can be the older brother to Dad.

I was cut out of my thoughts by Uncle Billy.

"Right, now I'm sure that you are still confused about all of this" He said to me.

I nodded.

"So first things first, let's talk about your role in the Pack, The reason the Pack has imprints is because the boys need something good in there lives, now I know that they have families and what not, but they need someone who is going to be there when they get home at God knows what time and understands because they know the secret". He said to me, I nodded my head because I understood, they needed someone who would support them in what they do because they can't tell their parents about what they do. He carried on "Okay now what is important about you, is the fact that you have been imprinted on by both The Alpha and The Beta of the Pack. So, in a way that makes you sort of like the Alpha Female or the Pack Mother" I just froze, I mean, what the hell? Dad noticed this and said "Bells, Honey, I know that this is scary, but it will come naturally to you, like you were born to be a leader of some sort" I nodded slightly, calming down a bit.

"One of the things about the imprints is the fact that they-wait one minute before I say the next thing. Please, don't hit me, because trust me I am not trying to be sexist it's just how it is". He said looking at me with a pleading look, I couldn't help but nod because I wanted to know what the fuck he was on about.

"Okay, one of the things about the imprints which makes them need two string wolves is because after being imprinted on they become weak…as in physically weak because their wolves will use their strength to make themselves stronger" I looked at him, I could see him cringing because I think he was worried that I was going to hit him, but I didn't because I am nice…yeah right…my mind said to me.

"Wait, are you serious? I'm going to become physically weak." I said to him, tears started to pool in my eyes because I hated, fucking hated to feel weak and not be able to protect myself. I looked at Jake because he was the only one who knew what happened the last time I was in Forks. He knew how much I hated to feel useless and weak. I could see him look at me with sad eyes as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I turned to look back at Uncle Billy who nodded slowly.

"I'm sure that you have started to realize that there is a change in your strength, Baby Girl" He said to me, all I did was nod because, it was true, I had noticed a change.

"Bella, I know that this sucks, but everything happens for a reason" Dad said to me, I just nodded slowly because I knew that I couldn't change this so I was just going to have to get used to this.

**Now I know you are confused be the whole "What happened in Forks last time" thing but you will find out because there is a reason as to her break down about being weak.**

**BTW…Who wants some lemons….hmmmm…I know I do, so the question is do you?**

**P.S. I know you want Sam and Paul but they will be in the next chapter…promise xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean the world to me…also for all of you people interested…I have decided to post my Garret/Peter/Bella story, which is going to be posted on the 6th of November. Also, I know that I have been neglecting my Two Wolves One Imprint, it's just that I couldn't figure out where it was going to go, but know I think that I have it sorted out, so that should be updated soon. Enough of my rambling…on with the story xX.**

**P.S. There is going to be a small lemon, so if you don't like it don't read it…simple.**

After the talk with Dad, Uncle Billy and Jake, we sat around the Black's living room watching TV. We had been there all afternoon and I was getting antsy. All I wanted to do was be in the arms of my mates because, quite frankly, I was missing them. I hadn't seen them since yesterday and could feel a small pain in my chest, right where my heart was.

I was glancing at the clock, wishing that the hand would just fucking move so Paul and Sam would get here quicker.

Uncle Billy must have noticed what I was watching because he said. "Don't worry baby girl, they will get here soon" I just nodded and sighed.

About half hour later, I heard the rumble of Sam's truck. I felt my heart lift, it was as if my body could sense that I was in the presence of my mates. I sighed and slightly rolled my eyes at this new piece of information, but I suppose I will have to get used to it.

I heard the door open and then slam shut. I heard the footsteps of my men. The living room door was swung open to reveal both Sam and Paul. They were both grinning, until they saw Jake's arm around me.

They both let out small growls and snarls. I looked up at Jake, who had pure fear in his eyes. I felt him retract his arm quickly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned to looked at My Dad and Uncle Billy, who both looked uncomfortable.

"Can we have a word with you, Isabella?" Paul growled out.

I just looked at them in pure shock, surely they weren't going to talk to me in front of My Father and Uncle. I was about to comment when Sam answered my unspoken question.

"Alone" He growled and with that the three idiots jumped to life and ran out of the door. As my dad passed me he stopped and said "ummm, I'm going to go home because I have the night shift tonight at the station, so I will see you tomorrow".

I just nodded my head.

As my dad slammed the door, My Mates slowly walked to the sofa and sat either side of me.

"What part don't you get of, you are ours and no one gets to touch you without our permission" Sam said as he stroked my neck.

"But, he is just my cousin, we're not going to have sex, don't worry" I say joking, but I guess they didn't see the funny side of it because they started growling again.

"We don't care, he still touched you" Paul said as he placed a delicate kiss on my cheek.

I didn't know what to say, because I knew that this was a losing battle and I was on the losing side.

"Bella, please understand that you are ours, ours to love and protect. Please let us." Paul whispered to me, I just about melted right there and then. I nodded and felt their chests vibrating as they started to purr.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" Sam said as he was nuzzling my neck.

"We promise, we won't let you ever feel unloved and you will never get hurt, but in turn you have to obey us and listen to us" Paul said. I just stayed silent.

"Say you understand, if you do baby?" Sam whimpered to me.

"I understand, but you have to understand that I hate being helpless and having to rely on someone else. It's just not me" I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me, but with their stupid wolf hearing they did.

"Okay, we get that you are independent and we know that you understand that we are very dominant and possessive. So how about we meet in the middle?" Paul explained to me. I nodded my head eagerly because, to be fair, that sounded like the best idea.

"Okay, I know that we promised to go slow but, ummmm, we need to mark you, like now because you go to school in a few days" Sam said as his hand found it's way back up to my neck.

I just nodded slowly.

"What does that mean…exactly?" I asked slowly, slightly scared at the thought of the pain that could come.

"When wolves mark their imprint there are three stages, the first is when they bite their imprints neck, to show others that they are spoken for…also to warn of other wolves as well. The second stage is physical acceptance and the third is a bonding ceremony, which won't be for a while" Sam explained to me.

I nodded.

"Okay…will it hurt?"

They shook their heads.

"No, you won't promise".

"Okay, then mark away" I say jokingly and they let out barking laughs, causing me to giggle.

They shift closer to me and brush me hair back, letting it fall down my back.

They both kissed their way down my neck until they found identical places on either side. Whilst they made there trails down my neck, I was moaning softly.

I left out a surprise gasp, as soon as they bit down on the flesh.

At first I was flushed with pain, but seconds later, all I could feel was intense pleasure. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, I was unwillingly rubbing my thighs together in hopes of getting some friction. As soon as they pulled away, they lightly lick my neck, sealing the bites, which were now and forever on my neck. Before I could even comment, Sam had pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hands work their way down to the bottom of my top. His large hands lifted up the fabric and found there way up my stomach until they reached their destination, my breast.

He gave them a long squeeze causing me to moan. I needed to breath and he sensed this, so he pulled away and started to suck on my mark, it was sending tingles up and down my body.

"Please" I started to plead with them because I didn't want to lose my virginity on the sofa in my Uncles house.

They sensed what I was saying because Paul cooed at me "Ssh, it's alright Babe, we know your not ready, we just want to give you some pleasure".

Now who was I to argue with that. So I just let them continue.

I felt Paul shift from his place on the sofa, so that he was sitting on the floor in front of me. While Sam was sucking on my neck and playing with my breasts, I felt Paul unbutton and pull off my bottoms. I was just sitting on the sofa in my t-shirt and underwear, my breath was all uneven.

I felt Paul's hands creep up so they were at the top of the waist band of my underwear, which were black silk.

He dipped his hand in and started to stroke my pussy, I could feel it getting wetter and wetter. I was so lost in the pleasure of Sam and Paul that a thought suddenly struck me, why wasn't he taking off the underwear. Sam seemed to have gotten what I was going to say because he growled out. "We won't risk anybody else, seeing that beautiful pussy, now that it belongs to us" Now let me tell you something, if I wasn't wet before…I am now.

With Sam pinching and twisting my nipples and sucking on my neck, combined with Paul stroking my very pussy, I was so close to my first orgasm.

"Mmmmm, so good, Paul, Sam" I managed to some how moan out.

"That's a good girl, such a good girl, aren't you, Baby?" Sam cooed in to my ear. I was now panting.

"Come on Babe, cum on my fingers" Paul cooed form his position, and with that he flicked my clit and I was gone in a sea of pleasure…so to speak.

"PAUL…SAM" I screamed as I climaxed.

When I calmed down Paul pulled his finger, form my underwear and Sam's hands came out from under my top.

"Such a good girl" Paul said as he shifted so he was sat on the sofa with us. They both kissed me again.

I then realized that I was sitting in just my t-shirt and my now wet with cum underwear. I was going to say some thing when there was a knock at the door. I was then pulled into Sam's lap and Paul pulled a blanket from under sofa out and placed it over my legs, so all you could see was the top half of me.

Sam was stroking up and down my arm, purring the whole time.

"Come in" Paul said as he stroked my leg.

Uncle Billy, then walked into the room, looking very uncomfortable, clearly he had heard us…well me.

"Look, I am sorry to interrupt, even though my niece just had an orgasm on my sofa, but that's not the point because the Cullen's just called and they want a meeting with the Pack". My Boys started growling at the thought of these Cullen's.

"Okay, we will be there in a minute, let's just get Isabella home" Sam said strongly.

Uncle Billy just shook his head.

"No can do because they want to see Bella as well".

Oh great my mind thought.

**So did you or didn't you like it?**

**Also I know people will say that they are moving way too fast but it makes sense because they have too show her they mean business lol x**

**P.S. Thanks again to my amazing Beta Kouga's Older Woman…fucking lobe her xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews you guys rock and also I am sorry for the wait. Now I was going to update tomorrow but here in warm England (Enter sarcasm) it decided to snow, so I can't get out of my house without walking in at least 4 inches of snow…so I thought since I have nothing better to do, I better write the next chapter lol :) xX**

**P.S If any body wants to see anything happen in this story then leave me message and I am sure I will fit it in lol x**

*In The Last Chapter*

"No can do because they want to see Bella as well".

Oh great my mind thought.

*Bella's POV*

I had really hoped to avoid having this conversation between the Cullen's and myself, I wanted to put this meeting off for like…ever, but I guess my wish was not going to happen. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Paul growling in my ear.

"What do you mean; they want to see OUR Bella as well?" He said in anger, I'm guessing at the thought of me being near them.

"Well, the leader of their Coven somehow found out about the imprinting and requested a meeting with the Pack and Bella" Uncle Billy replied even though he kept a straight face, I could detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing me to smile a little bit.

"Why the fuck should we let those fucking blood-Suckers near OUR imprint" Sam growled out pulling me closer to him as Paul grabbed hold of my hand and started to kiss each of my fingers.

"Look, I don't like it either but we have to know what they want…and you two will be with her the whole time?" Uncle Billy said trying to sound persuasive. It didn't work at first, but as soon as he reminded them that they would be with me the whole time, they came around.

They both sighed and nodded knowing that they had lost.

"Now?" I questioned needing to know if I had time to prepare myself.

"Yes…Now." Uncle Billy said in reply that suggested he actually hated his own idea.

After we all nodded our agreement, he got up and left, allowing Sam, Paul and I to have a few minutes alone.

As soon as the door clicked, signaling that Uncle Billy had left, Paul and Sam sat up and moved onto the coffee table, so they were facing me. Paul reached over and stroked my face, causing me to blush and look down. I was so focused on the pattern on the carpet, I jump slightly at the feeling of Sam big rough hand on my chin, lifting my head up, so I had to look them in the eye. As soon as my eyes connected with them, they seemed to calm down.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Paul said to me. I just sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes…I have to do this" I said looking between their two shoulders so that I could see that the clock that read three.

"Let's go and get this over with" I said as I stood up. I looked at them but they were too busy looking at each other to notice, it was as if they were having a silent conversation between them. Suddenly they both nodded at the other and each grabbed one of my hands, standing up to their full heights of 6"4 for Paul and 6"5 for Sam.

"Fine…but if they say something that pisses us off, they are going to get it" Sam said.

I nodded my head knowing that was the best acceptance I was going to get.

"Fine…let's just go" I say dragging them out of the door…well, attempting to drag them out the door because I am really little and they, well, are not. They both let out a little chuckle and let me.

Once outside, we walked through the woods, which let me tell you, being klutzy me…was very hard, but I had My Boys to pick me up. Once at the clearing we met up with Jake, Embry and Jared, They all looked pissed, but as soon as we came into view they got giant grins on their faces. I then noticed that we were the only ones here as the "Cullens" had yet to arrive.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by someone talking to me.

"Hey Tinker Bella" Jared said laughing a little. I just shook my head and giggled.

"Tinker Bella…seriously, were did that come from?" I asked trying not to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Well…you are tiny, like little fairy and then I remembered Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, so I then put the two names together" He said whilst looking really proud of himself…Bless him, he is special. I just shook my head…I mean he is a lost cause. So instead of trying to come up with an intelligible reason as to the wonder that is Jared, I just turned to Embry, who looked at Jared like he was in fact crazy.

"Hey Embry" I say to him, getting his attention.

"Hey BELLA" He said emphasizing of my name, saying it normally, I couldn't help but laugh.

Jared just pouted; I shook my head and turned to My Cousin, Jake.

"Hey Jake" I say smiling like crazy even though I did only see him this morning.

"Hey Bells, You alright?" He said, just as I was about to reply the bushes on the Cullen's side of the Treaty Line started to move, signally that they were here, I felt Paul and Sam both tighten the hold they had on my tiny hands.

"It's alright" I cooed to them letting my thumb draw circles on the back of their hands that seemed to work.

Just as they started to calm down, "THEY" appeared, well not all of them, only five of them.

They were exactly the same as I remember, beautiful as if they were all sculpted by The Gods.

The first person I saw was Carlisle, he still looked the same Blonde hair and strong, hard features that made him look so handsome. Even when I was just dating his son, he still treated me like his daughter. He would always patch me up when ever I "FELL", The only thing he didn't do was stop "HIM"

Then there was Esme, with her caramel hair cascading in waves down her back. The features of her face looked soft as ever. Even from a distance, I could still see the motherly aura she had about her. Part of me always liked her but the other half fucking hated her because of the way she always over looked every thing "HE" did to me because he was her son.

Next was Emmett, with his bulky body and dimples he was always the big brother…I never wanted but still got. He knew what "HE" was doing to me and helped, he was my protector but it just wasn't enough.

Rosalie was wrapped up in Emmett's arms; she still looked the same beautiful long blonde hair. Piercing eyes and stunning features, once she saw me she gave me a small smile, so she didn't alert Sam and Paul. In the time I was with "HIM" Rose and I became really close, she was my big sister and I loved her but she like Emmett tried to help me but they just couldn't.

Finally there was Jasper looking regal as ever, his blonde curly hair every where. He hadn't changed in the slightest, his features were just as I remembered them to be. He gave me a little wink that I hoped went unnoticed by My Mates, but sadly didn't. So they started to shake and growl at Jasper, who looked shocked.

I didn't know what to do so I kissed each of their cheeks, and it worked but not in the way I had hoped because as soon as they stopped shaking, they reached down and pushed my hair back so it went cascading down my back at first I didn't think anything of it but when the Cullen's gasped, it clicked they were showing off their bite marks on my neck, letting Jasper know that I was THEIRS.

I knew not to fight them, so I just let them, I almost thought I had gotten away with not getting in trouble with My Mates when Fuckward and Malice came through the clearing.

"Hello love" Fuckward said and I felt my heart drop because I knew NOW I was in trouble…Great…just great.

**Hope this was okay…I am not joking this was the hardest chapter too write and I am still not happy with the way it turned out but who cares.**

**Anyway a huge thank-you to my Beta Kouga's Older Woman…love her xxxx**


	8. New Story

**Hey I just wanted to Apologise, about the long wait on all of my stories but you see this week is my last week at college before Christmas, so all of my fucking work is due in at the same time…but you will all be pleased to know I will update next week or maybe even this weekend but that depends on how much work I have left to do.**

**Anyway the real reason I decided to write this AN is because I wanted to tell you all about a new story idea I had.**

**Okay...so Bella is half Native American, She has a cousin, who lives in the Makah Reserve, What she doesn't know is he is part of the Makah Wolf Pack, in fact he is the Beta.**

**So anyway in New Moon when Jacob tells her to go away…what about if she listened to him and left Forks and went to live with her Cousin but what about if the Alpha of the pack imprints on her…how different would her life have been. **

**So let me know what you think, also this is a BELLA/OC story but I promise to update a photo of what I imagine the guy is going to look like. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…so as I said before and on a numerous of occasions, I am so sorry for the long wait but…Hey at least I am on Christmas break because now I can focus on writing. Okay so I wanted to tell you my new story will be out soon because after I finish this chapter, I am going to write the first chapter of that story, so it should be soon. Also I was wondering if any one wanted to be my Beta for my other story "Finding love after heartbreak"…if so just message me.**

**Right now enough of my cambering lets get on with the story…xX**

**P.S. From this chapter you can tell that I HATE Alice…she is so annoying trying to push everybody into her way…arrgghhh she makes me so mad…lol**

_Previously on, The Alpha, The Hot Head and The Human_

_"Hello love" Fuckward said and I felt my heart drop because I knew, NOW I was in trouble…Great!…just great._

Present Time *Bella's POV"

I just stood there, completely in shock. This was exactly what I was would happen and it did. Now, that thought alone just proved to me that there is a God out there, that just fucking hates me. I mean, I knew that by meeting up with the Cullen's, we would run in to the _TWO OF THEM,_ but there was a small part of my mind that convinced myself that it wasn't going to happen. Guess how wrong I was. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by My Boys growling.

"Don't call her that, you fucking leech…she is ours!" Paul growled out as he took a step forward, advancing on Edward. I could tell that this was going to end VERY badly, Carlisle could see that as well because he took a step forward and hooked his hand around Fuckwards arm.

"Look, Edward didn't mean anything by it. We didn't come here to be petty" He said glaring at Fuckward, who in turn sighed and pouted…yes, I said pouted like a fucking girl. Carlisle ignored him and carried on. "We came here to check up on Bella." As soon as the words left his mouth the entire Pack started to growl because of my now apparent history with the Cullen's. I could feel Sam shaking next to me and even though Paul was still face to face with Fuckward, I could see the tremors of his body shaking.

Paul turned his head slowly towards me and growled out. "What is he talking about…Isabella?" "Oh shit!" my mind said, because for once he called Isabella, not Babe.

I was about to come up with a really good answer, when fucking Malice decided to pitch in with her fucking whiny voice.

"Oh…didn't Isabella tell you, she used to date Edward here" She said running her hand up and down Fuckward's arm causing him to moan…the fucking virgin.

Paul let out a ferrous growl and turned around, to face me.

"You used to DATE him?" He said to me as he stalked closer and closer to me. I just whimper and looked down.

I felt Sam lift his hand into my hair and yank, gently pulling my head up so I was looking at both my Imprints in the eye.

"Is what she said true?" Sam asked me.

I nodded my head and whispered out "Yes but I wasn't li…like that…I di…didn't want to date him…thhe…they forced my" I whimpered out, trying to keep my cool because I could tell I was going to lose it.

"What?" Paul said more calmly as he ran his large hands over my body for two reasons, One to make sure I was safe and Two, too show Fuckward I was theirs now and not his.

"I said…I never wanted to date him after I found out…about what they were, I tried to dump him, but they…I mean Fuckward and fucking Malice, made me stay" I said more confidently. As soon as I said Fuckward and Malice... Jared, Jake and Embry burst out in laughter. I looked at Paul and Sam who also had a smile on their faces but then it was replace with pure anger.

"So…they forced you?" Paul said. Turning his head to glare at the Cullens. Rose, Emmett, Jazzy, Esme and Carlisle had the decency to look guilty because even though they never did anything, they wouldn't let me go. Now, Fuckward and Malice looked so fucking smug…I actually wanted to go and slap the pair of them, even though I knew it would hurt.

"Yes…but I don't want to talk about it right now…can't we go home and discuss this…please" I said, pleading because I really didn't want to talk about my past in front of Embry and Jared, I didn't want them to pity me…I just wanted to forget it ever happened. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, but we WILL talk about it" Paul said as he stroked my face and leaned in to gently kiss my lips. I nodded and before I knew it I couldn't see anything but the strong chiseled backs of my mates as they were stood in front of me, trying to protect me.

"Now, I don't care that you knew Bella before… because now she is. as you all know, OUR imprint, so you WILL respect the treaty and just stay the hell AWAY from her because if you so much as purposely talk to her or follow her home…we WILL declare war" Sam said authority using his Alpha voice.

Carlisle nodded, completely understanding their need to protect me. "We promise, we won't intervene in Bella's life"

"Why would we? The little whore, she doesn't deserve our attention" Malice said. I just looked down starting to feel the tears coming.

I could hear My Boys, and by My Boys I mean all of them…the whole pack, growling and the name Malice called me. I could tell that My Mates were going to say something when they got cut of by Esme.

"Don't you dare call Bella that EVER again Mary Alice Brandon!" Esme screamed at her daughter. I raised my head and looked through the gap between my mate's arms, looked at "Mary Alice" enter snicker…anyway I think she was trying to give a puppy dog look but ended up looking like she needed the loo. I started to let out a giggle causing my mates to turn around and look at me.

"Are you are right, Babe?" Paul said smirking at me.

"Yes…sorry, just thought of something funny, ummm anyway, are we going soon?" I asked them quietly because I really wanted to get out of here. The nodded and turned around.

"Look, we're going to go now…so remember the Treaty and we'll be just fine and also, as My Baby puts it, Fuckward and Malice, you better stay away and if I ever hear you call OUR angel any disrespectful names EVER again, Treaty or no Treaty, you will be burned into ashes" Sam says. Rose, Emmett, Jazzy, Esme and Carlisle all nodded, whilst Malice and Fuckward suddenly, at the thought of burning to ashes, found the floor very interesting.

"We understand…have a nice day" Carlisle said and with that the fucking Cullens left.

I let out a sigh of relief but then I realized that now I would have to deal with My Mates…Great.

**Right, so there it is I don't like the way it turned out but, oh well anyway tell me what you think xx**


	10. update

Okay, so I am about to write the next chapter of "New Life, New Pack and a New Love" and was wondering which of my other stories you want updating next…and the one with the most votes wins and I will update it tomorrow xX

P.S. The next chapter of New Life, New Pack and a new Love will be out TONIGHT


End file.
